


Circle

by magikfanfic



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: They never manage to make a solid go of it.





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Just another teeny tiny drabble of me getting my feet wet in the ship while watching the show.

They never manage to make a solid go of it, but that does not mean they do not circle each other, caught in each other’s gravity, for all their years together. There are other loves, easier loves, and neither of them begrudges the other of that. First and foremost, paramount, above all they want to see the other happy. It is the best thing about the strange love between them, which is interlaced with stars like the Wyoming night sky, the sky they’ve come together under on more than one occasion.

Sometimes Henry thinks it will be the end, they will dissolve into only the love of friends without the tension, the need that crawls under his skin, the kind that sends him hurtling through a snowstorm because he needs to see the other man alive. He thinks that it stoppered and on a shelf might be better for both of them. But then Walt will drag through his door like something haunted and say his name like a caress, and Henry is lost again.

It is funny. There are so few places that Henry has ever gotten lost thanks to his skills and his keen sense of direction, but Walter Longmire is his constant undoing as much as he is his constant star. Even set loose, Henry is sure he would find his way back into the circle of his arms eventually.


End file.
